The present invention relates to a hinge structure and more particularly, relates to a hinge structure to permit a door or like member to open, and wherein the hinge structure is out of view when the door is in the closed position.
There are many different types of hinges known in the art and such structures have been employed for a number of years in various applications such as in cabinets and the like. When a door is mounted with a hinge such that the pivot point is behind the face of the door/frame assembly in the closed position, the door will not open properly unless there are provided means for displacing the door outwardly. Otherwise, the door will contact the frame structure upon which it is mounted.
There have been many proposals in the art to increase the distance of the door from the frame structure and many different types of hinges have been proposed to accomplish the above. However, most of the proposed hinges employ a number of members and have a relatively complicated structure. The hinges also tend to be relatively large, expensive and can pose some hazard to the ends of the fingers between the various members when opening and closing the door.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and inexpensive hinge structure which permits the opening of a door which is mounted flush to the frame.
Initially, it will be understood that as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d is used for convenience and it will be understood the hinge structure will be utilized with any swingable panel. Similar hinge structure may be employed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge structure comprising a first member having first and second pins extending upwardly therefrom, a second member, the second member having first and second slots designed to receive the first and second pins respectively, the first slot having an arcuate configuration to permit the first pin to move therein, the second slot having an elongated S-shaped configuration having a first arcuate portion thereof extending in a first direction and a second arcuate portion thereof extending in a second arcuate direction.
As set forth above, the hinge structure includes first and second members. It will be understood that reference herein will be made to each of the members being formed independently and subsequently attached to either the frame structure or the panel which is hingedly attached thereto. However, it will be understood that one may also incorporate the features of the invention into the hingeable panel and the surrounding frame structurexe2x80x94i.e. the pins could be formed in the frame and grooves provided within the panel to replace the slots. In such an arrangement, one set of the pins could be mounted on springs and then released to permit placement of the door. Such an arrangement is an alternative embodiment of the present invention.
There are several different ways of attaching the members to the panel and/or surrounding frame. Thus, the members can either be recessed within the panel and/or frame or alternatively, may be secured thereto in a conventional manner by mechanical fasteners such as screws and the like or alternatively, by adhesive means. Still further, various different shapes may be employed for attaching the member in a desired fashion.
The members, when formed of separate components, may be manufactured of any suitable material such as a plastics material, a metallic material, etc. It suffices to say that normally the material will be chosen for aesthetic purposes.